New Kind of Silent updated 3-1-13
by Bumblebee2010
Summary: Barricade has had a hard life. He just wants to be alone with Bumblebee, but both being Autobot/Decepticon is hard. T now may make a higher rating as story continues. Or May make more adult as in foul language . BeeXCade


Updating: 3-1-13(few words redid) More harsh language to come, not really brave enough to be shashy yet with bee. lol sorry. maybe I'll do another version with bee that way.

Tell me what you think. This was when I was bored. I will continue if you like.

I grew up in a land with explosions in the background. Some representing a friend. A friend that will never walk though my door ever again. Well since I grew up in this world, it soon became normal. The first time, it was horrifying. Then after the fiftieth time, it became like a heartbeat to me. Some meaning another beat. Others, a flat line. This world was always noisy. Earth? Well it's a new type of flat line to me. It's quieter than my home world. Too quiet. The only sounds of life now are my spark mate's, mine, and the rumble of my engine.

My spark mate? He is... let's say... against the rules. Kind of like when a parent doesn't want you around you because they think he's dangerous. Kind of like that, but he's an Autobot. Me, well I am a Decepticon. So, yes he is against the rules. And more or less...I'm the one that shouldn't be allowed to be hung around with.

Him. He likes this new planet. Then most Autobots would. They were accepted by the life that thrives here. I'm an outcast. Even my spark mate's charge hates me. Sam, I think his name is. Sam said he would trust me as long as I would not harm Bumblebee. Harm Bumblebee? What kind of sick joke is that? Without him the only heartbeat I would hear is my own. Making this quiet world quieter. Well of course there are other lives running about, but to me, all I can hear is his. Without him the last thing I would hear is my own flat line. Probably from me taking the last sound away myself.

Why don't I hear any other sounds? Well because the Autobots took the rest away. Also because Megatron got himself killed by my spark mate's charge. Arrrg. Serves him right. Without Bee, the Autobots would take my life. Is that why I am mates with him? No. I would do anything for him. It's hard to explain. Just take it as is. Everyone's love life is their own. And know that no one can change that.

I was sitting quietly one day on the side of the road waiting with this human, Blake. Blake was the human that was assigned to my patrol car. Strange human. He doesn't talk much. I think he has a daughter too. Well back to the day. That day I was really bored. Frenzy usually talked to me for company, but he is dead now. Too bad, too. I kind of began to enjoy that hyperactive little bot. Why do I keep wondering? Well whatever. This car was going by Blake and I almost 30 mph over the speed limit. Of course a good chase is fun, so I let Blake turn on the lights and sirens and we took off after the speeding car. Wow, my version of entertainment now is chasing speeding humans. Pathetic. What's wrong Barricade?

As soon as we were behind the speeding car it pulled over. Damn. I love chases. Especially when Blake's boss allows a pit maneuver. Then that human is done. My alien strength easily allows me to take down any foe and sure humans are no match for me. Blake got out and said for me to just wait and that he can do it alone this time. Why did he say that? Well I have a hologram that can make me look extremely human like, and he's a rookie that needs an eye on him. My Hologram can even feel like a human too. It is just a cool little trick I learned years ago.

As Blake approached the car, I ran the plates and they showed that the car was stolen. I went to turn my hologram on to warn Blake, but then is familiar sound went off. It was really loud and sadly all to familiar to me. Oh shit. BLAKE!

I quickly turned on the hologram and drew out the gun I had. That psychotic human in the car, got out and pointed dead aim at Blake. I shot the human's leg and he went down with a growl and groan. I made sure Blake wasn't dead and called out to the station for help.

That whole station knew that something was wrong even before I reported that Blake needed help. I never talk to the station. Blake does. They know I am a robot, but they don't mind for some reason. Even with the government warning of my possible rampage from my Decepticon nature, but there is nothing left to fight for, so why should I care. Just don't piss me off.


End file.
